


Vulnerability

by lovelypenguins1717



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypenguins1717/pseuds/lovelypenguins1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Jussi has gently pulled back the thorns and snares that curl protectivey around this soft, fragile piece of Brooks. Jussi has snuggled around that shaking, fragile center, protecting it and warming it and loving it."<br/>With feels and porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairing, but I like them. They are quite pretty together, are they not? This is my first time posting porn with feelings so enjoy and give me feedback!
> 
> It is unedited and all mistakes are mine. This was written on my phone since I was in the mood and my computer is broken and I really didn't feel like writing it at the library.

Snow flurries fell slowly and softly on the windshield of Brooks Orpik's idling car. The heat was blasting, warming his bare hands, however he still shivered. He felt excitement coil in his stomach, still buzzing from the win earlier in the day against the Hurricanes.

He looked up at the house before him. The front porch light cut through the flurries over the light dusting across the lawn. Brooks pulled the keys out of the ignition, reaching over to grab the bag with the popcorn and wine. He opened the door of his car, the wind and cold slicing through his coat, making him shiver, this time from cold.

He rushed around to the door, knocking. He bit his lip. He had a key, but he thought knocking would be more polite if Jussi was still getting ready or something. Brooks didn't know why he felt so nervous. They'd been together for about 6 months, but Brooks felt like he had known Jussi much longer than that. Part of him want ed to spill his feelings for the Finnish man. 

Maybe that's why he was nervous. He was head over heels, that's for sure. Brooks didn't trust easily. It came with the job. At least, that's what Brooks told himself. He'd been hurt by love before, humiliated by it in high school with a boy who had pretended to love him.

Brooks shivered again at the memory. But something about Jussi was honest. Sweet. Warm. It made Brooks nearly melt. With Jussi, he felt vulnerable. Stripped down to the core with a simple look and a quiet smile. He feels naked around him, even if he is fully clothed, but he feels safe. Secure. Even if they were angry over a loss or a fight, Brooks still felt like Jussi would never hurt him emotionally. Physically, a little, but that is only when they both are angry and sometimes teeth clash and bite. And then their was that one time with the belt...

Brooks blinked, shaking out of his thoughts when the door opened. Jussi stood, waiting. A small lingering smile whispered on his plush pink lips. He wore a pair of dark jeans, snug and low on his hips with a light gray Henley shirt. "You could've let yourself in," Jussi murmured, and Brooks rolled his eyes.

"I know. I was being polite. You gonna let me in anytime soon or do you want me to freeze?" Brooks retorted, but it lacked venom. Jussi widened the door and Brooks stepped inside, warm light and air flowed over him and Brooks instantly relaxed, feeling at ease. 

He shrugged off his jacket and set down the bag on the table to the side. He turned around only to be pulled into a tight hug. He closed his eyes, finding Jussi wrapping around him tight, body's flushed and warmth swelling between them.

Brooks sighed in content, wrapping his arms around Jussi's waist, one his hands pressed firmly against his lower back and the other lifting to settle between the smaller man's shoulderblades. He felt the tightness in his chest begin to loosen as he closed his eyes. Jussi always smelled so good. Almost sharp and spicy, but extremely sexy. Brooks thought it smelled like Polo Blue, but whatever it was, it made Brooks start to tingle all over.

Jussi pulled back, smiling broader, his arms still looped around Brooks's neck, just looser. Brooks let his hands slip to Jussi's waist. "Hi," Brooks breathed in greeting.

He leaned down, capturing his partner's lips in his own. It was soft and chaste, one of welcome. Brooks would've deepened it, but Jussi pulled away. Brooks blinked, and Jussi slid out of his grasp. "Olli is still here," he murmured, tilting his head to the stairs. Brooks nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. 

Jussi grabbed the bag of wine and popcorn. "Come on, lets get drinks." He said over his shoulder, going to the brighter kitchen. In the foyer the lighting was warm and amber. In the kitchen it was brighter and harsher. Brooks went over to the cabinet, pulling out two glasses, opening the bottle of red wine and poured the two half full. 

Jussi glanced to Brooks. "I'm kinda full from dinner. Maybe we should save the popcorn for later?" It sounded innocent enough, but Jussi's blue gaze was dark, and his small smile was anything, but innocent. 

Brooks felt a pang of longing and lust in his chest, holding out one of the glasses. "You're right," he murmured taking a sip from his glass. Jussi stood near the stove, a good arm length away. Brooks took a half step closer, reaching out and hooking his fingers in one of the loops of Jussi's jeans. He dragged him, gently towards him until their hips met in the middle and Jussi set down his cup.

He reached up to cup Brooks's face, pulling their lips together and it was hungry, deep. It wasn't chaste or tender, instead it held a roughness to it. Brooks set it cup down harshly. His fingers found the back of Jussi's neck, tangling in his hair and tugging his face up. Brooks shifted them so Jussi was backed against the counter and Brooks opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Despite the power Brooks attempted to assert over Jussi, all his dominance slipped away when Jussi's tongue slid inside of his mouth and began to explore. It was so startling that Brooks gasped, giving for access.

Jussi cupped his face, tongue swishing around, finding a sensitive part in the roof of Brooks's mouth that made him moan quietly. He felt sparks lace through his body, an ache of longing tear through his entire body. He already felt undone, and god, Jussi was so fucking talented with his tongue.

Brooks moaned as Jussi's hands found their way to the dip in his spine over the swell of his ass. They moved up over his side to his ribs, moving over his stomach and belly button and further to where all his blood began to rush down to.

Suddenly a choked cough brought them out of their lustful kissing, forcing Brooks to retreat back from Jussi. He found himself with his back to the door, hands against the cool counter. He looked over his shoulder to see a rather stunned looking Olli Maata. The blonde Finnish man looked horrified. "I'm so sorry." He backed up, running a hand through his stark hair.

Brooks stunk a glance at Jussi who was flushed and panting. "Oh, Olli, sorry," he panted, looking breathless. Brooks felt himself go red, looking away. Well this wasn't awkward.

"Um, I'm going out. Ah, I'll leave now. Ah have a nice night." He sputtered, and Brooks looked over at him again to see Olli blushing much harder and stumbling out of the kitchen. Brooks didn't move or say anything until the door had slammed shut and the sound of car tires faded away.

He dropped his head to his arms on the counter feeling humiliated. The kid was 19 and he'd been standing in the kitchen for god knows how long and probably heard Brooks moaning and saw him get hard to the slightest touches.

Jussi let out a humorless, more embarrassed laugh. Brooks looked up at him. "Maybe we should've taken it slow." Brooks muttered and Jussi closed his eyes. 

They stood like that for a bit, before Brooks straightened, the burning waves of humiliation subsiding. He grabbed his wine, downing most of it and coming over to gently curl his fingers over Jussi's and tug him towards the living room. "Come on, now we can take it as fast as we want." Brooks smirked.

It is lit with dark blue lights and candles. Jussi responded by sitting down, but looked up, eyes growing darker. Brooks settled down, straddling Jussi's hips. The other man reaches up, curling over Brooks's sharp hipbones, sliding his shirt up. Jussi raised an eyebrow and Brooks smiled, quickly slipping his shirt of his head. He leaned down, kissing Jussi gently. The younger man slid his hands through Brooks's hair, holding on tightly. Brooks moved his lips over to the corner of Jussi's mouth, moving down his jaw and neck. He paused finding a rather tender spot, biting and sucking at it. Jussi tipped his head back, letting out a slight whimper. A whine caught in the back of his throat.

Brooks smiled, grinding his hips down, his cock growing hard. Jussi let out a moan, thrusting upward. "Oh god," Jussi hissed when Brooks began to suck at one of the existing bruises on his neck. Brooks found his hands wiggling under Jussi's shirt, pulling it from his body, showing off the tanned expanse of sensitive skin. 

Brooks's hands ran over his lover's chest, feeling his muscles quiver. Brooks leaned down again capturing the younger man's lips with his own. Jussi slid his hands down from Brooks's hair, feeling down his back, nails digging in between his shoulderblades. 

They broke away briefly, Jussi managing to flip their position so Brooks was laying on the couch and Jussi now was on top. He panted, ice blue eyes focused on Brooks. "God, you're so.." his voice trailed off. 

Brooks felt a flush color his cheeks and he reached up, pulling his lover closer to kiss him. They kissed for a bit, the heat growing. It was long, languid, and lingering. One of Brooks's hand find Jussi's and laced their fingers together. Jussi lifted those linked fingers, pushing Brooks's arm over his head, knuckles bumping against the edge of the sofa. 

Brooks pulled away, head tilting away from Jussi, a flush covering his cheeks and his lips swollen and scarlet. Jussi licked his lips, gazing over his lovers exposed body. He was spread, one arm over his head, pulling his skin taut and the other lifted up to curl in Jussi's hair. He was panting, stomach moving up and down rapidly, chest rising shallowly. With his free hand Jussi gently tugged at Brooks's chin. Brooks was forced to look at his lover.

He was slightly shocked by the expressive look on his partner's face. Jussi looked almost tender, and his jaw hung slack. He looked vulnerable, pupils blown against his blue irises. His free hand glided down the collumn of Brooks's neck, down over his sternum and to his belly button. His lips quirked into a smile as Brooks shuddered, his entire body shaking with the force of it.

"You're so sensitive." Jussi purred, chuckling as Brooks looked away, blushing. "After all this kissing, all of this, you're trembling, wanting me to touch you." Brooks squirmed, blushing. Jussi had been with him long enough to know exactly how to make Brooks blush and squirm and whine and whimper and shriek.

"Please," Brooks gasped out, he was shaking, body moving upward, cock straining in his jeans. He was so hard, it almost hurt. Jussi pressed his knee against Brooks's thighs, spreading them and grinding it against his erection.

"Tell me what you want," Jussi whispered, lips close to Brooks's ear. They'd only done something like this once. Brooks was always the topper, except when Jussi rode him, but he was still the one who fucked Jussi until he was reduced to noises that weren't even in a language. 

Jussi had asked if he coud be the top once and they'd gone slow. Both cautious, because Brooks was technically a virgin. It had been slow and languid, and they'd both been exhausted and felt every drop of pleasure to the max.

Brooks was a top for a reason. He liked being the top, the one in control. Brooks was afraid of being out of control. But right now, he wanted it. It turned him on how Jussi was taking control. It made him want to submit, but right now his pride was stronger. He would not give up control yet.

He looked up, boldly staring up into Jussi's eyes. He just smiled. Brooks was normally the silent lover, one who barely let his expression slip. But right now he was practically asking to be fucked. He looked so vulnerable, but defiant. Jussi could play this game.

Brooks felt Jussi shift, letting go of Brooks's hand and shifting down, wiggling. His tongue darted out, swiping down his neck. Brooks snapped his teeth together to keep from moaning. Jussi's hands snaked up, his nimble fingers tweaking one of his lover's nipples. Brooks couldn't keep from letting out a small whimper in the back of his throat. 

Jussi smiled. "You like that." Brooks threw his head back, hips thrusting up in reponse. Jussi went back to tweaking and twisting. Soon hushed moans drifted out of Brooks's mouth. Jussi smiled, going in for what he knew would drive Brooks mad. He leaned down, lips curling around his left nipple, sucking and licking.

Brooks broke. He let out a cry, writhing and jerking his hips up yet. Jussi looked up, from under his lashes, still sucking and biting gently. Brooks tangled his hands into Jussi's hair. "Please," he whimpered, wriggling.

"Please what?" Jussi asked coyly, moving to the other nipple and flicking it. 

"Touch me," Brooks breathed, still trying to get more friction on his aching dick. His boxers were growing wet with pre-come leaking out of his dick. Jussi looked up, lifting his mouth from Brooks's abused nipple. His hand strokes up his side.

"I am touching you." Jussi murmured, fingers ghosting over his waist and over the dusty blonde trail of hairs just above his lover's groin. 

"More, Jussi, I need." Brooks pants out trying to grab Jussi's hand to guide it to the place, but Jussi takes hold of his wrist, kissing the tender underside.

"Tell me what you need," Jussi whispers against the fragile skin of his inner wrist. 

"I need you to touch me there," Brooks whimpered, tears blossoming in his eyes. He needs it, he feels like he is going to come in his pants without being touched. 

"Where? Say it, baby." Jussi soothed, curling his finger tightly around Brooks's wrist. "I'll touch anywhere you want me to. Just ask." He murmured. Brooks gives up.

"I need you to touch my dick. I need you to suck me-aah!" He breaks off with a moan as Jussi lets go of his wrist and palms his dick through his jeans. The sudden friction makes he almost shriek. He throws his arm over his mouth, biting down as he feels the relief of finally being touched. He looks down to see Jussi still palming his lovers dick, while the other unclasps the button of his jeans. 

Then Jussi leans down and takes the zipper in his teeth and pulls it down. Brooks moans, cock springing it up agaist his boxers. Jussi wiggles them past Brooks's thighs and he kicks them off.

Jussi's hands rubbed up and down the older man's thighs, feeling the muscle. He reaches up and pulled at the waistband of Brooks's underwear, letting it go so it slaps against his waist with a sharp crack. Jussi tugged the boxers away and down, Brooks kicking them off. He is completely naked now, cock springing up. Jussi slides his hand against the base, mouth opening to lick the top.

Brooks lets out a stranged cry, the heat from Jussi's mouth making him grow harder, not even sure that was possible. He began to suck, moving up and down. His tongue moved up and down the underside, flicking up to the slit to make Brooks gasp and almost scream. 

"Jussi," he panted, voice rising as the heat pulled. Everything was rising. The heat, the passion, he felt his head begin to reel. He felt his orgasm come closer, it was like a wave about to crash.

Then Jussi pulled off with a whorish pop. His fingers squeezed the base of Brooks's dick. His orgasm washed away and Brooks moaned. "Whaa," he tried to ask, but he mumbled unintelligiblably. Jussi smiled, as if to give sympathy. He rubbed again at Brooks's thighs.

He leaned up, gazing right down into the older man's eyes. "I want to fuck you." Jussi whispered, it sounded filthy with the Finnish accent, each word curling into the air, making Brooks vibrate. "Into the bed until you are begging to come. Begging me to fuck you harder and faster." Jussi practically snarled the words. His voice was raw, crawling with desire. It sounded more like a promise. 

Brooks shoved at Jussi, rolling off the couch and then dragging the other man off his ass and they connected sloppily. It was a fighting match, of teeth and lips and tongues. Jussi shoved Brooks back several paces and then stalked over. He had a predatory look to him, yanking the taller man close.

It took quite a bit of effort. Brooks fought for the last bit of dominance he could earn as they paused several times to lock lips. It was hot, heavy, and heat pressed down on them. On the way, Jussi lost his pants and Brooks almost broke a lamp and the door as they were thrown into the middle of the room.

Brooks was willingly pushed onto the bed. Watching Jussi strip his briefs down quickly and remove lube and a condom from the nightstand. Brooks propped himself on his elbows on the pillows. The curtains were open, letting in a little light. Snow still fell heavily, and shimmered outside. Brooks looked back to his lover.

Jussi had a slender frame, built with lithe muscles and thick thighs. He moved gracefully, quickly, and smoothly. He climbed onto the bed, instantly kissing Brooks. His fingers ghosted down his lover's dick, making Brooks whimper. He propped up Brooks's legs, spreading them wide to show off the tight entrance. Jussi's mouth almost watered.

Brooks was beautiful. Flushed, panting, and his body was begging to be fucked. Despite the hungry gaze and wanting to just get to the fucking, Jussi took his time. He slicked up one finger, circling the tight, pulsing entrance. "Relax," Jussi whispered.

Brooks closed his eyes, focusing on the soothing touches and he slowly found himself relaxing. Jussi pushed in slow. It burned, but soon it began to feel nice. He felt fuller than before and he let out his breath he had been holding. Jussi slid in a second. 

Brooks shivered. "Oh god," he whispered, feeling pleasure building. Jussi paused and Brooks wriggled, grinding down on Jussi's fingers. "Come on," Brooks panted. Jussi smiled, and crooked his fingers, pressing against that sweet spot within Brooks's tight heat.

"Fuck," Brooks moaned. Jussi smiled as he crooked his fingers again, finding that sensitive spot. Another orgasm crept on the edges of Brooks's consciousness. Jussi slid in another slicked up finger to the knuckle.

Brooks groaned something that wasn't English, just an animalistic grunt. It raised an octave when Jussi continued to stroke on Brooks's hypersensitive spot inside him.

"Please, Jussi, I'm ready. God, I'm gonna come," Jussi pressed against the spot again, gentle and pulled out his fingers. It took only a minute to slick up his own hard dick and slid on a condom, before angling himself to thrust in. 

The first movements were careful and the stretch burned more than Brooks let on. He whimpered and Jussi paused when he was buried fully. It finally turned to pleasure and Brooks wiggled impatiently.

Jussi leaned over his lover, finding his mouth and messily kissing him. Brooks was sweating, panting. He still wasn't fully letting go of control. Soon.

Jussi pulled back and then quickly thrust in. Brooks didnt expect it so he gasped, moaning. It became harder and faster. Heat pooled between them. Jussi was panting soon.

Both of them found themselves a perfect rhythm. Brooks thrust up as Jussi thrust down. They met and Brooks moaned and his body jerked up when Jussi found his prostate and their orgasms snuck up on them. Brooks curled his hands into the sheets and Jussi grabbed the headboard. Their bodies moved in synch. Jussi opened his eyes to see Brooks looking so vulnerable. 

He didn't look blank. Every emotion played on his face as he writhed and rocked with Jussi. They moved together, pleasure rocking them both. Jussi wrapped a loose fist around his lover's dick, moving up and down in rhythm with their movements. 

Brooks tried to warn Jussi he was going to come, but it was too late. His head was thrown back and he screamed his lover's name, sobbing it over and over again, body shaking as plessure racked him all over.

All the foreplay. All the touching. All the teasing. All of the delay. It led up to this moment when Brooks finally exploded over Jussi's hand and his stomach. It spilled over to a few tears slicked on Brooks's lashes and on the edges of his cheeks.

Jussi thrust three more times as Brooks came down from his orgasm and came with a loud moan of his own, a weird combination of Finnish and English. Brooks opened his eyes as Jussi collapsed over him, their bodies entangled.

Soon Jussi managed to slid out of Brooks and he threw out the condom. Brooks didn't say anything as Jussi cleaned up, just gazed at him with longing. Jussi finally just crawled into bed and they arranged themselves under the covers, slotted together.

Brooks looked at Jussi, eyes wanting to slide closed, but he had to say something. His partner already had his eyes closed, a content smile on his lips.

"Jussi?" His partner hummed in question. "Open your eyes," something in Brooks's voice must have coaxed Jussi out of his dozing, because his eyes snapped open and he gasped softly.

Brooks was biting his lip, worry and anxiety in his eyes. Jussi shifted closer, one hand reaching up to cup Brooks's face, thumb instantly drawing soothing circles on the edge of his cheekbone. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jussi asked, concern lacing through his thick accent. Brooks shook his head.

"No, I just. I haven't opened up like that in a long time," Brooks gets out, voice cracking. Jussi snuggles closer, his other hand gently petting Brooks's hair, soothing him.

Brooks doesn't have to say anymore. He looked up into Jussi's pale round eyes and he gets it. Brooks doesn't open up to anyone. He is stoic, like every other defensemen in the league. Like someone who has been hurt.

But right here, right now, he feels safe opening up. Jussi knows every part of him. The dominant side. The playful side. The understanding side. And now, he has seen that sensitive, vulnerable core that everyone has. However, Brooks has let his guard and walls down. Jussi has gently pulled back the thorns and snares that curl protectivey around this soft, fragile piece of Brooks. Jussi has snuggled around that shaking, fragile center, protecting it and warming it and loving it.

Jussi curls closer, and Brooks leans in close, quivering as if all his emotions are breaking him apart. He smiles, extraordinary eyes gazing right into Jussi's, as he whispers, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts on the writing and pairing. Thanks my little munchkinz!


End file.
